


A Perfect Day Gone Wrong

by nweeks3



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: Chloe is looking forward to a perfect day with two of her best friends. But something out of the blue ends up getting in the way.





	1. Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a few months ago I was reading some Pitch Perfect fanfictions online and I was inspired to try writing one myself. When I started to write this one, it had two possible storylines. After debating on which one of two storylines to use, I finally decided on this one. So with that said, enjoy.

It is 7:30 on a Thursday morning and Chloe is finishing getting ready for the day.

"Okay, I got everything I need. I am good to go." She said with confidence "But first..."

Chloe picks up her phone and dials Beca

"Hey, Chloe." Beca said

"Hey, Beca." Chloe said "Listen, I know we haven't talked in a while and I was wondering if you'd want to go out and get drinks with me tonight."

"Yeah, that'd be great. What time?" Beca asked

"Meet me at the Angus Pub 'N Bar at about 6pm." Chloe said

"I'll see you then" Beca said as she hangs up.

"Okay...off to work." Chloe said. As she's about to head out the door, her phone rings

"Hello?" Chloe said

"Hey, Chloe. It's Aubrey."

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Chloe asked

"I was wondering if you're free for lunch today." Aubrey said

"Of course." Chloe said

"Great, I'll pick you up from work at about Noon. See you then." Aubrey said

"Later" Chloe said as she hangs up. At that point, Chloe walks out the door and into her car.


	2. Out to Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading that first chapter, you might ask yourself "Where is the part where things go wrong?" Well, we're getting there.

Later that day Aubrey & Chloe are having lunch at a nearby diner.

"So, Chloe, got any big plans after work tonight?" Aubrey asked

"I'm going to get drinks with Beca." Chloe said

"Cool. She'll be very excited to see you." Aubrey said

"Agreed." Chloe said as their food arrives. Aubrey ordered a BLT, while Chloe ordered a burrito.

"Mmm, this is the best BLT I've ever tasted." Aubrey said after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"And I forgot how good burritos taste." Chloe said after taking a bite. "It's been so long since I ordered one."

"Really?" Aubrey asked surprised.

"Yeah, I can't even recall how long it's been." Chloe added, "No matter; I'm gonna enjoy this."

As they continue to eat their food, Chloe's watch beeps 20 minutes later.

"Oh, dear, I got to get back to work." Chloe realizes

"I'll go pay the check." Aubrey said as she heads up to the front counter to do so.

Aubrey & Chloe then exit the diner and start to make their way to the parking lot.

"It's really nice you found a passion for something other than singing." Aubrey said

"I know. It's like I truly found something I love (aside from all my friends)." Chloe said "I wonder..."

Chloe groans as she starts to feel a heart attack coming on

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked

"I'm not sure." Chloe responded while starting to feel weak.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Aubrey asked feeling concerned.

"Aubrey...help...me." Chloe said feeling weak before collapsing on the ground.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked but she's unresponsive. "CHLOE?!" Aubrey screamed feeling worried.

Aubrey picks up her phone and dials 911 for an ambulance. The ambulance arrived within 20 minutes of the call.

Chloe gets placed on a gurney and into the ambulance. Aubrey follows the ambulance to the hospital in her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Chloe recover from her heart attack? Find out as the remainder of the story unfolds. Originally this story was going to be called "One Bad Burrito" as a parody of the song title "One Bad Apple." But I decided not to blame the cause of the heart attack on the burrito Chloe ate at the diner.


	3. Fearing the Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when this story had two different storylines, this was where the storylines split. For those of you curious as to what was in the original storyline, I'll explain that at the end of the story.

By 2pm that day, Chloe arrived at the hospital. She's been in a coma since she collapsed outside the diner.

Aubrey's been with Chloe in the hospital room the entire time since she went in. One hour later, Chloe's parents arrive.

"Aubrey?" Chloe's dad said as he and Chloe's mom arrive.

"(gasps) Mr. & Mrs. Beale. Thank you so much for coming." Aubrey said hugging the parents.

"Of course. As soon as we got your call, we rushed our way over here." Chloe's mom said. "How is she?"

"I'm not sure. She's been in a coma for almost 2 hours." Aubrey said.

"I'm worried about her. What if she doesn't wake up soon. What'll I tell Beca?" She asked fearfully.

"Why don't you call her?" Chloe's dad suggests

"Good idea." Aubrey said as she begins to look through her contacts only to realize that..."Oh, no; I think I lost her number. Maybe Chloe has it on her phone."

Aubrey looks through Chloe's phone to see if Beca's number is in her contacts. She finds it, puts Beca's number in her own phone, and then calls her.

"Hello?" Beca said answering her phone

"Beca, it's Aubrey."

"Oh, hey, can I call you back? I'm in the middle of something." Beca said as she was about to hang up.

"Beca, it's an emergency! Chloe's in the hospital with a heart attack." Aubrey said keeping Beca on the phone.

"Wait, what?" Beca asked with a shocked face.

"She's been in a coma for almost 2 hours." Aubrey said feeling scared.

"Oh, no. Okay, I have to take care of something right now. But I'll be over as soon as I can." Beca said before hanging up.

One hour later, Beca arrives at the hospital with a bouquet of flowers.

"Beca, you made it." Aubrey said as she & Beca hugged.

"Yeah, my boss overheard me on the phone and asked what was going on, so he let me leave so I could come here." Beca said.

"Glad you did." Aubrey said. "Things haven't been going well so far, but I'm still hoping she'll wake up soon."

"Yeah, me too." Beca agreed.


	4. Hours Have Passed

Hours have passed in that hospital room. It is now 7:30pm and Chloe is still in her coma.

"It's been 6 hours now and she's still not awake yet." Aubrey said now fearing the worst.

"Don't give up hope yet." Beca said attempting to calm Aubrey down.

"I was hoping to be here when/if she wakes up." Aubrey said.

"Well, if it happens overnight we won't be here for it." Beca said.

"I know. They're gonna kick us out in half an hour. We better get ready to go." Aubrey said.

"Okay. But just one more thing before we go." Beca said.

Beca sits down next to Chloe and sings to her. As the song ends, Beca leans in to kiss her on the forehead.

As Aubrey & Beca are getting ready to leave for the night, they notice something.

Chloe slowly begins to open her eyes.

"Chloe!" Beca said happily.

"You're alive!" Aubrey said happily as Chloe leans into hug her & Beca.

"It's a miracle." Beca said.

"I'll say." Chloe said. "How long have I've been out for?" She asked.

"About 6 hours." Aubrey said.

"Wow, that's a long time." Chloe said.

"Chloe!" Chloe's dad said happily.

"Mom? Dad?" Chloe said as she is both surprised and grateful to see her parents.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright." Chloe's mom said happily.

"I know." Chloe said before showing a sign of regret toward Beca. "Beca, I'm so sorry I missed our plans for tonight."

"Look, don't even worry about it okay. It's been a long and hard day for all of us." Beca said.

"Yeah." Chloe agreed. "Can we maybe try again on a later night?" She then asked.

"Of course. But why don't you take it easy for a couple days. You had us all scared." Beca said.

"Oh, and I got a call from your boss at work. He says 'get well soon.'" Aubrey said.

"I should thank him next time I go in." Chloe said beginning to smile.

"Well, Chloe, your friends and I have to leave now. But your mom's going to stay with you tonight. We'll come back tomorrow." Chloe's dad said.

"Okay. Bye, guys." Chloe said as her dad, Aubrey, & Beca say goodbye for the night.


	5. Sigh of Relief

The next day at about 12 Noon, Aubrey, Beca, & Chloe's father have returned.

"Hey, Chloe." Aubrey said.

"Hey, guys." Chloe said.

"How you feeling?" Beca asked.

"Relieved, actually. The nurse told me I get to go home today. And my boss told me I can stay home until Monday." Chloe said feeling relaxed.

"Oh, that's great news." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. How about when you get home we'll talk about going out to dinner." Beca suggests.

"I'd like that." Chloe said.

* * *

At about 6pm that same day, we see Aubrey, Chloe, & Beca sitting down at a booth having dinner at a nearby restaurant.

"I have to admit, that was the scariest experience I've ever been through." Chloe said looking back on what happened.

"Ditto! You had us so worried." Aubrey said.

"Well, I for one am glad this whole craziness is over." Beca said.

"A toast to two of the greatest friends I've ever had." Chloe said with confidence.

"Cheers!" Aubrey & Beca said as the three click their glasses and take a drink.

"So after dinner, what do you girls want to do?" Chloe asked.

"How about we go back to your house and watch movies." Beca suggests.

"I'm down with that." Aubrey said.

"Great. Let's do it." Chloe said.

THE END!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original ending, Chloe dies after being in her coma for 3 hours. But I got talked out of using that ending. Furthermore, I like this ending better.


End file.
